


The Queen's Slave

by Sunburstlotus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belly Dancing, F/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queen! Raava, Sexual Slavery, Slave! Wan, Waava - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunburstlotus/pseuds/Sunburstlotus
Summary: A young man turned into a slave for nothing, serving under a queen whose heart is hard and cold.Love is strange and painful yet powerful.Wan and Raava learn this the hard way.





	1. The Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Gosh, so this is my first Waava fic so go easy on me, please. I would really appreciate criticism and suggestions as well! This is for S.S Waava! 
> 
> Thanks and R/R!

**The Queen’s Slave**

  
  


The air was solemn and still, The princess was barely twenty years of age when her mother died, the thought followed Raava for most of her time alone. She glanced outside of her chambers thinking of that tragedy, however, these thoughts would wait another day, she had an empire to rule.

Five years have passed after her mother's death and Etrua entered its golden age of prosperity. Raava ruled with an iron fist, even rumored to be the goddess of light and order reincarnate.

She sat on her throne, alongside her was Unalaq; her royal advisor. Today was an interesting day, to say the least, today was another private slave auction. She was annoyed with these auctions. She saw every slave boy and girl, yet none interest her.

Until _he_ showed up.

He was presented to her in chains, nothing else. He was forced down to his knees. “My humble queen, This slave was sold by the Chou family as a gift” Raava wasn’t paying attention to the slave master’s ongoing monologue but the slave himself. He seemed like he was made by the gods themselves. His hair black as the night sky, as it fell upon his shoulders, his pallid skin was the color of the finest cream-colored pottery. 

The slave master glowed as he realized that the queen was attracted to the slave boy, knowing this could make him a rich man he continued with his pursuit to get the boy sold   


“Is this slave is what you want?"

Raava thought for a while longer, that boy was a very attractive slave, his head arose to view her his deep copper eyes shined with a fiery passion.

“He will be enough.” Raava waived her right-hand signing that she has chosen her bed slave, the copper-eyed boy throat went dry as the queen glanced at him.

“What’s his name?” Raava questioned the slave.

“You heard your new master, tell her your name!”

“My name is Wan”


	2. The Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos Guest! Enjoy!

**The Queen’s Slave**

Wan was trembling in fear, this was it. After being abused for so long. It came to this, being sold to the most vicious queen in history, well this was just great. Wan was once a free man poor, yes but at the very least free. He did nothing wrong in his life that could justify slavery, expect stealing, but that was two years ago when he was young and stupid.

His life was near perfect before all of this, he was close to owning his own property from his landlord Aye-Aye, engaged to a beautiful woman named Calista.

Suddenly the Chou family one of the nobles in the province he lived in kidnapped him and turned him into a slave for themselves, Once they found out he was a virgin, they gift him as a new sex slave due to his beauty.

He preferably would like to be sold to noblewomen. Wan overheard rumors about Queen Raava, he trembled as he heard that she was a ruthless and cold woman.

Her blue eyes could slice throats If she could.

"Unalaq perhaps you were right about owning a slave of my own." Raava hummed in delight, twirling her powder blue hair within her fingers. Unalaq pleased to hear this bowed respectively towards his queen "my pleasure my queen."

"Now let's take a look at you" Raava arises from her throne. Wan jumps back from the queen as she starts to come near him. "Don't move slave." Her voice stern and piercing, Wan froze quickly.

"Stand."

Wan obeyed every word, however, with every word he started to despise her. She paced in a circle around him. "What a gorgeous slave you are, I cannot wait to make you mine," Raava smirked, the air was dead quiet as she examined every inch of his skin.

"Tell me, is he a virgin?" Raava cooed as her finger brushed her cheek, her gaze instantly turning to the slave master.

"Oh yes, my queen, he hasn't felt a single touch from a man or a woman."

Raava chuckled in a way that made Wan want to vomit in his mouth. He never thought he could be in this predicament, he heard the story of how sex slaves are treated.

It wasn't pleasant in the slightest.

She peered back at the slave boy while tears were falling from his eyes. Wan couldn’t believe he was sobbing right now, this felt too much like a nightmare, He wanted to all be over.

She snapped her fingers immediately a servant rushed in with a brown sack of gold. "Here." The slave master took it. "Take it and leave." Raava dismissed him the slave master bows and withdrawals from the throne room. Raava then turns her attention to Wan, she paced back to her dais.

“Wan, Look at me,” she commanded, Wan eyes opened staring into the queen eyes. “From now on you will call me mistress and I wanted you, Do you know why?”

  
  
  


Wan shook his head slowly, he clasped his hands together in a tight fist.

“Because you are the only one who really fascinates me.”

Wan didn’t know whether to be disgusted or flattered. Wan brows frowned in bewilderment. He wanted to say ‘why’ Raava scoffed as if she almost read his mind. “I’m done with him” Raava waved him off, Wan stomach fell into a pit of dread.

He was lead out of the room and pushed into a small yet strangely comfortable bedroom, Wan sunk down on the doorway in tears, once again he was reminded that he was a bird in a gilded cage, It seemed like forever when a knock was heard.

"Hay open up" Wan assumed that they were a servant, he rolled his eyes. "Go away."

"Well, I guess I’ll leave your new clothes here." Wan eyes widen he quickly opens the door. The servant smirked as she knew the trick would work, wan grasped the clothes off of the floor, he was about to close the door until the woman spoke up.

"No, thank you?"

"Whatever."

"Wow, that's rude."

"Well, if your freedom was taken away from you and know you're a bed slave maybe you will be a little rude too."

"Oh, well.” The girl’s eyes shifted away from Wan, she sighed apologetically. “I'm sorry I didn’t know-” She brushed her back sheepishly as wan’s patience was running thin.

“My name is Korra, I'm a domestic servant for the queen.”

  
  


“Wan.” The new slave replied he slammed the door in front of Korra's face. Wan unfolded the piece of garb, it was a plain light blue chiton with a coffee-colored sash, It was a tad on the smaller side. He slipped it on instantly remarkably enough, it felt comfortable and airy. He fell against his new bed and instantly went asleep.

“Yeah, he's having a really bad day” A girl walked by with a handful of textiles, Korra accompanied the girl, gossiping about Wan. “Poor Thing.” The lady began as she unlocked the door to her atelier. She placed the textiles on a nearby table, arranging the fibers by color. “He's going through so much, Sometimes I wished slavery didn’t exist.”

“Don’t we all Ela?” Korra replies.  


“Well, those nobles don’t.” Ela picked her needle up making stitches, her hands and fingers moved smoothly with the fabric. “The Queen wants me to make something for the party, for the new bed slave”

Korra eyes widen as she turned her head abruptly facing Ela. “What do you mean making something for Wan?"

“Well, Raava requires me to make something for the party, and from my guess, It’s very revealing.”Ela flushed as she glanced at the description. “Do you know the belly dancers from the east of Etrua?"

“Oh my gods, his going to be dancing isn’t he?”


	3. Symbposia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wan does his first task as a slave.
> 
> Will Raava take wan tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay I need beta readers so Enjoy~

**The Queen’s Slave**

The moon shined brilliantly that evening as the symposia commenced. Nobles and honored guests ate and drank to their heart's desires. Raava sat in a private leaning throne, sipping a bit of wine but not involving herself in the festivities. Korra stood still, attending Raava's needs at the moment. The queen gaze turned to her and smiled at the servant girl. 

“Korra you should relax, you don’t have to constantly be so formal" The servant grinned as she sat beside the Queen In the floor. “Raava, It’s my job.” 

Raava scoffed as she waved her hand then whispered. “Korra, you are my friend besides, I trust you more than these nobles. Tell me what’s on your mind.” 

“Well, what are your plans for your new slave?”   
  


“Ah, the bed slave, I haven’t experimented him yet, but I will…Tonight.” Raava then turned to her friend, who stared at her relatively alarmed at the idea of her deflowering him that exact day she purchased him. 

“Well-”

Raava had an idea, she clapped her hands, the guest's attention now on her. “As the queen of Etrua, It is a tradition to have a bed slave, this going back to one of the first queens,” Raava spoke her voice powerful and commanding yet delicate. “Thanks to the Chou family's charitable donation, I have found the perfect bed slave to fit my desires” 

The musicians began to play a play the slow sensual melody, a hand full sorcerers created white fog, the crowd gasped in awe as the fog settled down.

It was the new bed salve, he was adorned in gold and silver, with only a blue sheer loincloth clasped to a gold thread. He embraced himself tightly attempting to preserve any dignity left. 

“By the Gods” Raava purred her arousal immediately controlling her, Korra redden as she turned away. She discovered that raava had a very particular appetite for men, hence she preferred taking control.

Wan knew that this meant life or death if he didn’t succeed he could be killed.

Wan rolled his hips slowly, attempting to be as seductive as possible. His body went with the tempo of the music. His hands moved to trace his body from his thighs to his chest. In a bold move, he pinches his nipples, though he was a virgin he wasn’t innocent.

He needed to survive, and if that means giving up his dignity, so be it. Wan was a little flexible, so bend his back forward which earned him whistles then turned and shook his ass. 

Raava couldn’t handle herself anymore, she stood and silenced the musicians and Wan froze Ravva yanked Wan and went off to her chambers.

Wan was thrown down on the bed as Raava started to kiss and bite Wan’s neck, He began to sob as Raava ripped his loincloth and threw it to the side. “Please!” Wan screamed knowing it was useless at this point, he was going to get raped rather he wanted it or not. He gripped his eyes for eternity that his master would take him. 

Nothing happens.

Wan opens his eyes, Raava just sat there grinning. “I’m not taking you tonight.”

“What?” Wan eyes widen in shock of this realization, he sat up holding the silk covers to hold himself in. “But!”   
  


“I meant what I said, you sound like you wanted it.”

“No! I mean-”

“Um, a virgin such as yourself is a treat to eat for days”

Wan hated this, she was playing him like a fiddle. Maybe he did want to be ravaged yet the shame of it was too much to bear. 

Raava chuckled as she went closer to Wan, "Why are you acting like this?" Wan asked as he felt himself getting hot. "I'm not a savage, you may be my slave but I want you to have some type of say."

"Lies." Wan snorted, Raava pinched his chin and made him look directly into her blue eyes. “You dare say that I am lying?”   
  


“Precisely.” The slave boy retorted, he wasn’t about to put up with any of this. Raava released him then said with anger, “You boy are the most stubborn slave I have ever met.”

“I’m not like the others”

* * *

“You know that was very stupid of you…” Korra said as screw a wool towel then placed on Wan’s whipped back. Wan cried out in pain as the towel whipped the remanding blood, Korra added a few healing herbs to the injury. 

“I rather get whipped then that women touching me.”

“Well, That’s noble of you but you're a slave you kind of have to” The door burst open as a young monk came in, his head was attached with a blue arrow. “Korra!” he shouted out with bubbly excitement as both Ela and another servant tried to calm the monk down. 

“Aang, I’m busy!” the servant girl shouted in frustration.

“With-Oh…”

Aang smiled sheepishly “You must be Wan?”

“Yeah, Wan this is Aang. his a monk from the god's temple and one of my good friends"

“Yikes, That’s a bad lashing. Are you the queen's slave? I saw you last night."

“No, I mean yes” Wan turned away in embarrassment as he sighed. "Wait you went!?" 

"Yeah, I had to go with my teacher Monk Gyatso" Aang rambled on about how he met some of the noble class. "You was actually near the end, Gyatso left though but I watched and It was um-" Aang winced as he looked at Wan

"It wasn't very attractive." 

"Damn, Well at least you told it to me straight" Wan smiled, Ela signed that in unalaq was coming from the main hall. The door swings open with two guards beside the advisor They all bowed expect Wan who looked confused "bow now." Korra murmured harshly, Wan complied. "The queen wishes to speak to you slave in private."

Wan began to tremble at the thought of the queen speaking to him. He nibbles his lips as Unalaq waited for an answer.

"Yes…"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Adviser"

"Good, Ela you are in charge of Wan's clothing for tonight." Unalaq then left closing the door behind him. "He can be a harsh person but he doesn't really mean it" Korra whispered 

"Oh no, he's an asshole" Ela responded as she helped Wan up, then getting his measurements "Korra, you give Unalaq too much credit" 

"I know, but…"

"Okay so, his about 5'7 very slender and nice tone muscles. I can make a toga for this, you won't look like a slave when I'm done!" Ela grinned 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left ya at a cliff hanger! Also, I will put a picture of what wan would wear next chapter


	4. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wan and The Queen meet again.

**The Queen’s slave**

"There." Ela finished her touches on Wan's clothing. Wan glanced at the mirror, the ends of the tunic were embodied with gold thread. His sash blue and reds."You look beautiful," Korra said the door opened to reveal a guard. "Slaveboy, The queen is waiting." Wan was in near tears, Ela hugged him so did Korra. “Good luck” 

Wan walked away following the guard to a garden full of beautiful flowers painted the sounding courtyard with a rainbow of colors in the middle was a stone carving of the Goddess of Water, her hands on her heart as the water flowed out of her eyes like tears. "Anja, Goddess Of the Water cried until she filled the earth's crevices with water." The Queen walked in looking regal as ever, she stood in front of Wan. The guard bowed and went back to attend to his duties. The slave and Queen were once again alone, it was silence.

"You did rather excellent for your first belly dance" Raava commented indifferently. Wan face reddened, Raava snickered at this "You are truly adorable, slave." 

"Do you even respect me enough to say my name, Queen Raava?" Wan hissed.

"You are a slave, I only need that."

"There are hundreds maybe millions of slaves!"

"You seemed you haven't learned your lesson."

"It seems that you haven't learned yours."

"Enlighten me."

"You treat everyone around you like shit! Just because you are a queen and have the divine right to rule doesn't mean you treat people who are lower than you with disrespect!" Wan yelled, "I may be a bed slave but I'm a human being plus I was a free man before all of this happened!"

Raava was silent for a moment, then she sneered but then she calmed. "You're right" Wan expression softened, he was stunned at this reaction. "I am?" 

"Well, yes and no. First I treat people around me with respect I just haven't given you the same treatment."

"So that's your excuse!" Wan threw his hands up "Let me finish! I only got a bed slave to get my adviser to stop nagging me. You are the only one I like enough to choose"

"So why don't you just free me if you're not going to rape me" 

"Oh, I have full intentions of having sex with you, just not at the moment," Raava grinned the slave boy cringed at the thought of Raava even being on top of him or she sinking inside-

No. No. No. 

Wan was hyperventilating as Raava pushed him to the wall, her lips on his neck. Wan didn't know if he hated this of loved it. Raava licked his neck, n tasting his soft skin, Wan clenched his eyes fighting this new and strange sensation with every passing second.

Raava let go of Wan gently, Wan hands clasped on his neck, feeling a strange sensation even more now. His knees were weak his body covered in sweat. "I thought we came here to talk.."

"Yes, but besides that, I can have a little fun with my pleasure slave plus you are adorable when you blush" 

Wan sighed "May I be dismissed"

"Yes, you may leave. Goodnight Wan" Wan bowed and went back into his room and shut the door. Striping down to nothing and lying on his bed, at first Wan tried to fall asleep but that didn't happen.

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

That powdery blue hair, that shining blue eyes, that deep chocolate silky skin. That wonderful grace of a Queen.

Wan hands went lower and lower.

That night Wan did the unthinkable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No WAN saw that coming! Get it anyway hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Market Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wan is able to go out to the market place with Korra and Ela, he and the queen has a confrontation that changes everything

**The Queen's Slave**

Wan's sight was invaded by the sun's radiance, he stretched laying beneath the cover, he remembered what occurred last night.

The garden.

Raava and his neck

Him trying to go to sleep.

Him pleasuring himself.

Wan's face turned red, ashamed of what he had done. Though Wan reminisced on how delicious that felt, how his skin burned with passion, His shame was fading slowly.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, Ela surged in. 

"What." He blushed, rising the wool covers to his shoulders to hide his nude body. Ela sat next to the slave. "Its shopping day."

"What?"

"Even better, you can come with us!" Ela squealed in excitement, Korra strolled in with a sack, wearing a blue peplos with a black sash, "Yeah, Raava surprisingly let you go out with us, plus we have our allowance."

"So we can buy anything we like."

Wan chuckled softly, he rose up, not remembering that he was naked and haven't cleaned up from his endeavors. The Servant and the Dressmaker blinked awkwardly, "Did you do the dead?" 

Ela turned a bright red at this realization, her mouth covered her face as she turned away in a sudden second-hand embarrassment. “Oh gods”

“Well, ugh get washed up and we’ll see you in a bit” Korra and Ela walked out both in complete shock of what they saw. Meanwhile, Wan was cursing himself as he grabbed a bucket of water and a rag cleaning himself. 

_What if Raava sees me like this?! You must remain calm, do not let her seduction win!_

He repeated this monologue to himself as he got dressed, he wore his typical blue chiton that went down to his knees with a coffee brown sash. 

Wan rushed out of the room, struggling to put on his leather sandals. Servants whispered among themselves, some giggling at how this bed slave was this clumsy and disoriented. 

Wan then made it to the servant's exit, Korra and Ela turned both with a sack, " I'm here" Wan gleamed to the young woman, "So, how was your fun time?" Ela grinned, this earned her an elbow shove from Korra. "That's his business"

"I know, I know, but still. How was it?" 

"It felt nice."

"You bad boy", Ela snickered, "Elaine!" Korra roared, Ela, backed off from the conversation. "Wan, everyone does it once in a while." Korra grinned, "I don't think you should let the Queen know though."

"Yeah, that's a given."

They finally arrived at the marketplace, Wan senses were overwhelmed by the fresh herbs and spices, colors varying from bright to dull, his ears ringing with many voices trying to sell their goods. The slave smiled he remembered this place like it was yesterday.

**_"Come back here, thief!"_ **

**_"You are dead little street rat!"_ **

**_"Actually, I feel quite alive!"_ **

"So what do you think!" Ela held up a woven material, its design was exceptionally complex, Wan hand-rubbed against it. "That's soft."

"I'll take this" Ela took out twenty gold coins and handed it to the woman, who looked pleased with her sell, "So what do you want to buy?"

"Nothing, I mean I- No! I can't believe it"

"What is it, Is it something rare?"

"Bread Soft, Sweet, fluffy, Bread" Wan ran up to the vector, then realized he didn't have any money to begin with, Korra smiled and she gave the man ten coins. "How much for that?"

"Five loaves of bread"

"Deal" Korra placed it in her sack and given one to Wan, "Here" Wan seemed to glow at that moment, he pulled a piece and ate it.

"You and bread." The servant girl chuckled.

After a long day, the trio was back in the palace, dusk was quickly approaching, Wan looked cheerfull for the first time in his time as a slave, then that all came to a halt when Raava came along.

Great

"My Queen." Korra and Ela in unison bowed their heads. "Korra, how was the market place?" The queen smiled her blue eyes showed a different side of her.

"Great, I picked up some new things"

"Korra, the winter solstice is coming up, you'll have off days"

"Wow, thanks Raava."

"No problem, Korra" Korra ran off to her rooms

"Elaine, how is your dress project coming along?"

  
  


"Good, my Queen. It should be promptly finished", Ela smiled as she went to her seamstress room to start working.

Then it was Wan's turn.

Wan bowed on his knees, quivering. "So, how was the market place" her voice was cold and pricing. " it was fine," Wan murmured.

"Good, however, your disobedience has got out of hand." Wan felt that unnerving feeling of dread, "Strip."

Wan untied the knot that kept it in place, his chiton fail on the marble floor, taking off his leather sandals off, leaving Wan completely bare. Raava hands touched his chest then roamed down, the slave bites his lips in fear

"Say it"

"What?"

"Mistress"

"No."

"Say it or you'll face the consequences."

"No, I won't submit to you"

"Seems like your body does."

_Oh no._

Wan pushed Raava away, his copper eyes boiling with hate, "Don't touch me ever again!"

Something ignited in his hands, Raava took a step back in shock.

"Impossible."

Wan hands were encased in red fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waava week is in one week! I will do little things on my Tumblr page maybe, anyway hope you enjoyed the read!


	6. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unalaq has an offer that Wan can't ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TQS Tumblr page-https://thequeensslaveblog.tumblr.com
> 
> Two chapters in a span of a week lol. Proud  
> I'll try to keep a consistent update if school doesn't get too over baring.

**The Queen's Slave**

"My Gods!" Raava blue eyes widen, she couldn't believe what she just witnesses at that moment. Wan looked beyond enraged, the fire on his hands that was not burning him got larger. "Wan, calm yourself!"

Wan wanted to hurt her, he wanted to make her suffer, He was so tired of being treated like complete dirt. Wan didn't care if he'll get whipped or be hanged for this, he wanted to show the queen how much he loathed her.

Raava's eyes glowed white in an instant, Wan backed off immediately. So much for turning the tables. "Wan!"

"Oh, so you're finally calling me by my name not to taunt me?" Wan retorted sarcastically, the queen hissed, "Wa- I mean Slave! You will obey me"

"No, I want my freedom, point. blank. period." We didn't realize that his fire has warned off, and Unalaq was watching. He grinned as he stepped in. "My Queen Look."

Wan looked down, his fire was gone. He turned pale white at this. Raava eyes turned back to normal, clearly done with the way wan was behaving. 

"I will not stand for a slave have him-"

For Wan time froze he needed to act quickly, he sinks down to his knees. "Mistress! I apologize for my behavior, please don't whip me or hang me" Wan said Raava his voice soft and creamy. Raava thought for a moment, she knew this change was to try and make her spare his life.

Raava wasn't foolish. She smirked as she whispered in the slave boy ear, "pleasure yourself in front of me" 

The bed slave copper eyes widen in panic, his heart was throbbing. She knew he was pretending, and she knew where to hit him. 

"Oh, you don't think that I know you desire me? I heard you moan and whimper"

_Gods, what have I done._

"Mistress, please"

"Don't mistresses me, quit the slave act. You boy are a tough one, but I will break you."

Wan felt so insignificant now, he had no choice now. He had to submit to her wishes. Unalaq then spoke up "Raava, you don't have to mortify the boy. Perhaps a good beating can do?" 

"No, he deserves to be humiliated, he has too much pride for a slave,'' Raava hands clenched into a fist, she was tired of the way this slave had been behaving.

Unalaq turned to the slave boy, then turned to the Queen. "Raava, perhaps I can punish him for his impotence." Raava sighed, "Fine, do as you wish", she stepped away from the scene, using the goddess power was depleting her strength.

Unalaq turned to Wan, who looked terrified at what could happen next, the man towered before him. His face exhibited no feeling, " Do you know why I saved you?"

Wan shook his head, unalaq yanked the slave boy up by his wrist. "I saved you to help me" Wan grunted as he glared into the advisor's eyes.

"Do you yearn for your freedom?" 

Wan eyes widen, his expression softened. "I can give you it, you can do anything you please if you open the portals."

"What do you mean?" The slave was doubtful at this new discovery, but willing to listen at the prospect of his freedom, "The portals in the north and south of the globe will bring a new age of prosperity to Etrua and the world. The spirits and gods are displeased at our ways I want to correct it, that is why I want so badly to teach you, to help you fulfill your destiny."

"You have the power of the four gods, Anja the Goddess of Water, Ysdros the God of Earth, Ijun the God of Fire, Kydia the Goddess of Air. Ijun gift has been unlocked."

Wan glanced down, he didn't know why this was happening to him,

"and what if I don't?"

"Your freedom will forever be gone, Make your choice wisely Wan."

Wan hugged himself if Unalaq tales were true, then he could get everything back that he lost.

"Deal, I'll help you open the portals."

"Good, the winter solstice is when the spirit world and the physical world are close together. Only then can the chosen one from the gods can open the portal."

"That's only weeks away."

"Then we must prepare, go rest I'll speak with you in the morning." Wan complied going back to his room, meanwhile, unalaq smirked as he walked through his chamber corridor. 

_The gods so foolishly selected a naive queen and a desperate slave_

_How **disappointing**._


	7. The Spirit Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wan and Unalaq mission starts and Reconciliation between the Queen.

**The Queen's Slave**

Wan spread out on his bed, twisting, and turning, his eyelids tensed as visions flashed before his eyes. He couldn't interpret all of it at once but-

The slave's eyes quickly open, he leaned over to his left to see a stash of clothes and a letter. He tore the seal and read the message within.

_We need to talk._

_No sexual tricks_

_No punishments_

_No humiliation._

_My word as a Queen._

_-Queen Raava of Etrua_

Wan swallowed hard, he never assumed that what happened a few weeks ago would make Raava reconsider his punishment. Wan deeply sighed. He had much on his mind. Unalaq intentions for him. What was he going to do when he earned his freedom back?

Wan slipped on the given clothes a green toga with a white sash, he exhaled then marched out to confront the Queen once more.

Raava was indeed waiting for him. Wan eyes grew, the queen in a gorgeous yet modest stola, her hair falling to her back. Wan reddened at the sight of her, he shut his eyes quickly, clenching his fists then stepped over to her.

"Queen Raava"

"Wan, I want to speak to you. I'm not here to humiliate you"

Wan wanted to tell her off, "Okay, but you better have an explanation" Raava glanced up at Wan's eyes, " I have nothing, I'm sorry Wan, I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I want to try again."

Wan turned away from the queen, "Some apology"

"I know, I just want another chance."

Wan was beyond bewildered at this new turn of events. He looked at Raava in the eyes, "I admit it, I have started to think of you fondly. I just haven't conveyed this appropriately."

"Why do you always say fancy words?" Wan snickered, Raava chuckled as well, "It's a habit."

"Alright, I'll give you another chance, a matter of fact let's start over." Wan grinned softly "The names Wan"

"Raava, Queen of Etrua" Raava bowed lightly, "Your majesty", Wan teased, Raava giggled harder than she had in months.

"My Queen" The two shifted to see the adviser sauntering to them, "Unalaq, Is there news?", The advised bowed then looked at the Queen, "No, I wanted to see if you were alright"

Raava rolled her eyes, "I'm fine yes."

"I need a word with your bed slave-" Unalaq glanced at Wan, the slave replied with a sigh. Both he and Unalaq sauntered back into the palace. Wan felt slightly uneasy by Unalaq, "You need to be focused, Wan."

"Look, what is it you want me to do anyway!"

"Don't you want your freedom?"

"More than anything,'' Wan yelled the older man kept a calm appearance.

"Stop speaking to Raava, I know you are beginning to fall in love with her. Do you remember that she is your mistress, the one who enslaved you?" Unalaq hands went behind his back as he faced away from Wan.

Wan shut his eyes tight, the thought of him leaving this life behind and going home was too alluring. He wanted to go back but something inside him told him to wait, yet he couldn’t. He wanted his freedom no matter what the price was. Wan quickly surrendered giving into unalaq’s wishes, “If you insist”

* * *

Unalaq and Wan began their journey to the South Pole, it was a long trip however they, at last, reached their destination, Wan and Unalaq made it through the hash Everstorm to reach the middle, Wan glanced at Unalaq looking for guidance, “So what now?”

“You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies. From here, you're on your own.” Unalaq hand went on Wan’s shoulder and he smiled softly, “ You have to believe in yourself, as I believe in you. I have been harsh because I believe you can do great things, you are more than a slave”, Wan smiled trying into the forest, the man embraced himself feeling his surroundings getting colder.

“Find the Light in the Dark” Wan repeated to himself then he found what he was looking for, a blue dome glowing brightly. ”The spirit portal.” Wan gasped as he looked at it closely, something was telling him not to do this. Wan hesitated for a moment, his hand was only an inch away.

“For peace and freedom”

Wan hand touched the portal, an orange ring forms from the touch. The four elements cycled around Wan as his eyes glowed rapidly the colours of the elements. The ground cracks beneath the portal.

The portal erupts into a blast, making wan fall on his back, he smiles in shock as a blue beam of light rises and causes the southern lights to appear in the sky, Unalaq grins.

“He did it”

Wan walks out of the forest proud of what he was done, Unalaq smiles as well, “You done well, now for the northern portal”

His plan was now in motion.


	8. So This is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wan finally realize is love for Raava.
> 
> Will she be the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was literally listening to So This Is Love and that's what Wan hums too.
> 
> Enjoy the Read!

**The Queen’s Slave**

_“This is your prison Vaatu here you stay for Ten thousand years!”, The goddess shouted, beside her was the four elemental gods, “Iraura, I agree with what you are doing here, however, Vaatu is a powerful god” Ijun spoke_

_“Indeed, My brother is powerful. I fear he may escape one-day”, Iraura sighed as she glanced at the tree of time, inside her older brother. Her glance soon turned to the four._

_“I have a suggestion, one day you can select a human who is admirable enough to weld the element you see over, that all of you can agree on. He or She can open or close the portals if necessary.”_

_“Agreed”_

* * *

Wan eyes snapped open he screamed as beads of sweat ran down his face. He gasped for air, he lit up a candle by his fingertips. Ever since he opened the southern portal, his dreams have been getting more vivid and alarming. He's been hearing this phrase, ‘Vaatu’ and ‘Harmonic convergence’ repeatedly. He didn’t want to speak with Unalaq about this nor tell any of his friends. 

And not Raava.

See, he has strangely been feeling attracted to Raava and even more strange. 

She has been to.

The Queen has been kinder to Wan, and not in a controlling or manipulative way. He's been getting letters.

  


Raava was shy about her feelings for the slave. She would write hundreds or thousands of letters that would make Wan blush heavily. He would write back too sometimes. The slave checked under his door and to his surprise he found another letter

_My dearest Wan,_

_My feelings for you are the most complex, I do want to give you the thing you desire most but the noble class is in my way. Wan, I like you and do you mind going on a courtship? Through me being your mistress and the bane of your entire being? I know you haven’t truly forgiven me for what I had done, keep in mind I am not ordering you It is a suggestion._

_-Raava_

Oh, Gods, she put a comma before his name?

Gods she put a comma before his name. 

Did she intend this? Was this a grammar error? He wasn’t the greatest at this topic but gods this one stroke consumed him entirely. He fell back with the letter on his heart, he could feel it beating rapidly.

He softly smiled laughing to himself.

He was falling in love with Raava, His mistress, he hated her completely.

Well, not completely. 

Wan promptly wrote back.

_My Queen_

_I have no animosity towards you, after all, I have forgiven you for what you’ve done. I know this may sound unusual but I’ll be willing to go with you._

_Yours truly_

_\- Wan_

After that, Wan blew out the flame and went to sleep.

* * *

Wan strolled to the throne room, humming a small tune. The servants in the castle whispering to themselves. 

Wan eyes widen once he arrived at the throne room corridor, he instantly hid behind the wall. 

“My Queen, may I introduce The son of Marchioness Roshni de Raju, Lord Inderpal de Raji", Unalaq bowed as a young man stepped towards the queen, kissing her hand. He was indeed handsome. His hair short the sun complemented his dark hair, his eyes a light violet. His clothes were made of the finest quality.

“It is an honor to be in your grace” Raava redden, “The honor is mine”

“He comes from the most established noble family”, Unalaq explained. Raava bowed and turned to the advisor, “You must pick a suitor soon, Raava."

The Queen seemed displeased however, she went to go along with it.

"May I interest you in a walk in the garden, my queen?" Inderpal smiled, The Marchioness was pleased, "Yes, I would love too"

"Soon, Inderpal will be King! If Raava would make him her suitor"

"I assure you, Marchioness. Raava would be interested in this young man" 

Wan heart shattered, tears begin to swell. How could he be this foolish? The truth stung like millions of wasps, the queen though changed her ways but didn't think of him as an equal. 

Wan trotted away from the throne room corridor, tears flew from his eyes. He didn't make a peep nonetheless, his tears told his entire saga. Unalaq glanced at the young man, smirking with malice.

His plain was going too well, Raava was being diverted from Wan by this sautoir thanks to the Marchioness of Raju. She was a woman who wanted power and to have a son to be king was more than enough.

Better, if it all works out. Raava would have an _Accident._

Just like her **_mother_**.

  



End file.
